


Space Trip

by Eggplantssandpeachess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Military, Oneshot, Road Trips, Spaceships, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplantssandpeachess/pseuds/Eggplantssandpeachess
Summary: On the way to a gig on Planet Eris, hopeful intergalactic pop-stars Kyungsoo and Baekhyun crash land on earth and get into some trouble.





	Space Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random idea I came up with and wrote!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152334162@N05/47424555431/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were a singing duo from The Great Expanding Galactic Republic, or GEG for short. They hail from a two-star system near the galaxy's capital called Exo. Both were amazing singers, no one could argue, but since the Republic's population was close to reaching the number of stars in the sky becoming a celebrity wasn't exactly easy. The universe was a busy place despite the lack of knowledge humans held above their own ozone layer. There were practically millions if not billions of them- pop stars, actors, models- there was even a group that had 50 members with the misnomer 'Eighteen' complete with acrobats as well as dancers, even a tattoo artist too, but the tattoo artist hardly ever sings.

  


But just like humans Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had their own dreams and talents that they were eager to show, and with luck they hoped for some monetary gain from it too. They were desperate to say the least, but they were accustomed to working hard. They traveled planet to planet, performing at every open mic night in any establishment that accepted them. They sang their little multiple hearts out (Exonians had two hearts), showing their worth to anyone willing to listen and waited for fame to find them.

 

After finally securing a long-awaited gig, the two headed off in their less that safe space ship, comparable to Earth's 80's Holden Astra with the paint peeling off to show the concerning level of rust underneath. The request was almost impossible to believe but there it was; an alert, a holographic picture of an envelope, the message was even complete with the promise of payment for them; a meager sum but better than nothing.

  


And that was how the singing duo found themselves lost in the expansion of space heading towards a dwarf planet nice enough to hire them for entertainment.  

  


"We need to do another jump or we won't make it in time. We're nowhere near Eris." Kyungsoo mumbled as he stared intently at the cracked screen for their current location.

"We can’t. The old girl's low on power and the navigation system sucks. If I use it we could either run out of power or end up near a star and burn." Baekhyun answered. He fiddled with some switches and dials, doubting if any of them actually worked. He grimaced. “Better to be late than take the risk.”

 

"We've been on this junk for a week and I haven't even seen another star. No asteroids either! We have to jump space!" Kyungsoo frustrated, probably due to cabin fever. Not even Kyungsoo could stand being with Baekhyun in limited space for long periods of time.  

 

"What if we die?"

 

"I'm dead already."

 

"Well good for you. I would rather stay alive!"

 

"Just press the button.”

 

"No!"

 

"Yes!"

 

"NO"

 

"YES"

 

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

 

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

 

In the scuffle Kyungsoo managed to press the ominous button that sent their hunk of machine beyond the speed of light towards an unknown location. A wizz of colourful lights stretched around the ship's front window creating a kaleidoscope of never before seen shades of pink, blue and neon yellow. Suddenly it stopped and faded to white then back again to the blackness of space. What they saw when they arrived was a planet a lot bluer and bigger than the grey coolness of Eris.

 

"-Oh. My. Inter. Dimensional. Whale! W-hat the- We didn't die!?" Baekhyun laughed hysterically, clutching at his chest as his eyes watered a little. He grabbed Kyungsoo's head in a tight grip strong enough to crack his skull.

 

"Great." Kyungsoo replied from beneath the vice of arms.

 

"But, where are we?" With a jerk that could cause whiplash Baekhyun lets go just as fast as he had grabbed Kyungsoo. He searched the navigation and scratched his chin. "Milky Way Galaxy, huh? Well, we're in the right galaxy at least. Wrong planet though. What is this place?"

 

"I think it's called 'Earth'." Kyungsoo informed him as he looked out the window. "looks inhabited too, considering the lights," He pointed at the mass of lights concentrating at the planet’s major cities. “I've never heard much about this planet though.”

 

Just as the pair were distracted by the awe inspiring beauty of the blue planet below, the engines flicker, a warning rang through and a massive projection told them; "NOW RUNNING ON BACKUP POWER". From one near death experience to another there was nothing they could do, and lady gravity had to come knocking at the most inconvenient of times.

 

"We ran out of power, Kyungsoo."

 

"I can see that."

 

"We're hurtling into that planet."

 

"I'm aware."

 

"This is a space ship."

 

"I hear you."

 

Their bucket of metal had reached Earth's atmosphere and was beginning it's decent unpiloted, shaking violently like driving a car with no suppressions over a street with potholes deeper than the height of Earth's average 10-year-old child.

 

"G-g-g-grab t-t-t-he s-s-s-st-eering!" Kyungsoo shouted.

 

"I-I-I-I-I D-D-D-ON'T K-K-K-KNOW H-H-H-HOW T-T-TO S-S-S-TEER!!" Baekhyun grabbed the steering anyway, piloting the ship through the atmosphere as gracefully as he could but only managed to impersonate an airborne Earth dog on a trampoline.

 

Unfortunately, space ships- though quite capable in space- were not Airplanes and they had no such modifications that allowed them the aerodynamics of flying through the air. Where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo came from spaceships don't ever touch soil and they're usually parked in an orbiting space station. But more importantly Baekhyun's flying license was actually revoked since that time he landed through someone's house on a neighboring moon.  

 

The two continued their landing on to Earth whether they liked to or not; they were on a one way trip to planting an unwanted kiss onto Earth's beautiful yet solid cheeks. Rocking and rolling through the air without the luxury of an actual Rock and Roll soundtrack, just incoherent screaming and crying, which honestly made the whole experience much more harrowing. Signals flashed and alarms were beeping continuously, ironically using what little power they had left. The inside of the ship was drenched in a red hue as its surface was being torn apart and scorched by friction on entry.  

 

A wailing, and unlicensed Baekhyun did his best to steer the spaceship, hoping for the smallest chance of survival and praying he wouldn’t get another fine. Amid his panic he looked over to his friend, compadre, his 'Ride or Die' as Earthlings would say, to find him in the middle of strapping himself up to a chair for safety.

 

"What the hell!?" Baekhyun squealed in betrayal. "What about me!?"

 

"You're the captain." Kyungsoo shuffled comfortably in his chair, he gestured a salute.

 

"You told me YOU were the captain!"

 

"I'm stepping down. I'm Vice Captain now."

 

Baekhyun had no time to argue anymore, they were falling too fast and nothing was slowing them down. His hands felt over the controls desperately in search for the one that could save both their lives. Hidden amongst the numerous buttons and dials he saw a hopeful lever, a lever so ridiculously small it was obvious the designers of this space ship had a good laugh about it and doubted anyone would ever need to use it for an actual landing. Without much thought Baekhyun shrugged and pulled down on the comically small lever anyway, which caused comically tiny wings to pop out on the sides of the spaceship.

 

Now instead of hurtling down in a spaceship they were hurtling down in a spaceship that looked like a penguin; one of Earth's more famous flightless birds.

 

Baekhyun sets the wings for maximum drag, it stabilized the ship and their chances of coming out in one piece had increased to at least 2%. It was good enough for Baekhyun.

The space ship was coming closer to the ground and all Baekhyun needed now was to find a long stretch of land less inhabited by humans where they could discreetly land and hopefully fix whatever damage was done.  

 

"Baekhyun! There! Land it there! It looks empty, its long enough too!" Kyungsoo points ahead.  

 

"Alright!"

.

.

.

.

Amazingly the small wings had managed to slow them down enough before the ground bore the majority of impact. Kilometers of land had been dug up taking apart the bottom half of the ship along with it. Several pieces of the ship had smashed into such small pieces it made it look like glitter had covered the soil. But for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun the aftermath was no party, more like the day after a party where necks felt stiff and heads hurt, and someone was yelling.

 

Baekhyun was up first, touching is face to make sure his assets weren't damaged. The first thing Kyungsoo touched was his ass.

 

"I told you! See! We're nowhere near where we're meant to be AND we're pretty much out of power! How are we going to lug this piece of crap off this planet!?" Baekhyun dusted his clothes uselessly, and sighed. "You hurt anywhere?"

 

Kyungsoo still strapped in his chair was wide eyed and staring into space. "Sorry. My bad." He admitted, on rare occasions he must, this was too big of mistake not to. "No, I'm not hurt, but can you get me out of the straps please?"

 

"Sure." Baekhyun set to work prying Kyungsoo out of his safety harnesses.  

 

"Are we still with the Universe Planetary Assistance?" Kyungsoo asked. The Universe Planetary Assistance was a lot like Earth's roadside assistance but for the universe. It's all good and well as long as the yearly subscription fees were paid.

 

"The what now?"

 

"The UPA. Can't we send a message for help or something?"

 

"Well..."

 

"Don't,"

 

"I didn't pay..."

 

"You're joking."

 

"How'd you think we even had a running spaceship in the first place?" Baekhyun stared blankly.

 

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo sighed.

 

"Okay, okay. It's fine. We can send a message and pay the premium anyway, it is an emergency after all." Baekhyun scratched his head and looked over at their broken control panel. Electrical wiring had spilled over its front and sparks flew everywhere. "Looks like it's going to be snail mail though. There's barely any power to send a message that far away." Lucky for them the communication component of the ship seemed to be in one piece.

 

"Fine, I'll send our details and our bank account numbers, hopefully they'll get the idea and save us." Kyungsoo began typing their message. "We'll have to pack everything and find somewhere to stay and eat."

 

"Right, right. Good idea," Baekhyun looked around at their rubble of a spaceship. "We should shrink the ship too, don't want the authorities getting whiff of our illegal holiday here."

 

"What?"

 

"I forgot my passport."

 

.

.

.

Kyungsoo had sent their distress message along with their request for a new subscription, it'll  be expensive he thought, and Kyungsoo knew he'd be paying for most of it anyway. The last time he checked Baekhyun's bank account he was in the red since he spent his money for outfits on a popular virtual reality game.

 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun searched through the rubble of wires and metal sheets and had managed to find the control to shrink what was left of the ship to the size of Earth's Samsung Galaxy S5 note. The Samsung galaxy was a peculiar  name since Earth's inhabitants haven't even explored their own galaxy, and in no way a Samsung Galaxy would ever suffice in that prospect.

 

Ship shrinking was nothing new in the GEG. The process was complicated but if anyone wanted to know it would be enlightening to visit a museum on the history of shrinking matter on a planet that orbited a black hole. Interestingly the black hole was actually created by one of the many failed experiments before shrinking became the wildly successful process that it was today.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun visited the museum once, back in middle school, it was a standard field trip excursion. Apart from front seat views of a gaping black hole of utter destruction that consumed everything, the field trip was hardly memorable, overall quite a lackluster experience.

“Well that's it. It's just you and me Kyungsoo, on this strange planet.” Baekhyun peered around at the darkness, his hands on his hips. “The ship is in sleep mode, we can say good bye to that gig, I'm hungry, and I don't know where we are. Honestly, I don't know why you acted so crazy, you're so patient usually, I think. Well you hold it well anyway, I can tell by your eyes, usually they're round but sometimes they look like lasers. But on the bright side we get to explore before we get rescued, you know, I'm expecting a week or so-"  

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I'm _trying_ to stay positive here-"

 

“No. _Shhh_.” Kyungsoo placed his finger over his pouty lips. “I can hear something.”

 

“I can't hear anything-"

 

“You can't hear anything because you're talking, now shut up.”

There was a shuffling in the distance, it sounded like some humans, men, maybe 5 or so. They were walking closer and they didn’t sound too friendly - more of a sneaking and ambushing style of approach that would alarm anyone standing around in the dark of night.

 

Finally in the light of the moon Kyungsoo and Baekhyun saw an emerging silhouette, as it drew near it became clear the group of men were actually soldiers dressed head to toe in camo with weapons at the ready.

 

“We need to run or it won't be good for us.” Kyungsoo suggested as he stepped backwards.

 

“Wait, let's just tell them what happened I'm sure it'll be fine, just a couple of handsome pop stars stranded. Hasn't earth signed that peace treaty?” Baekhyun said calmly as he runs his fingers through his fluffy hair.

 

“Last time I checked they've never even attended a galactic meeting and no one's bothered to tell them…” Kyungsoo informed, his eyes were wide. “Turn on your communicator, they don't sound peaceful.”

 

“Oh right. I forgot we had those,” Baekhyun fumbled to find his earpiece, one of the only devices that didn’t rely on a space ship power source. “Now, let's see what they're saying…” Baekhyun nodded along as the voices became translated. “Uh huh, they said they saw us, okay, they said we're Koreans, well that's wrong, we're not even humans,” He chuckled to himself. “What else, oh, they said we're South Korean spies-"

 

As it were, the group of men that found them were from the North Korean army, and the seemingly bare length of land Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had crashed into was the Demilitarized Zone.

“Baekhyun RUN!” Kyungsoo grabbed his distracted friend not wanting to know the rest of the soldier's conversation, whatever it was it was bad news. There was a massive hole in the ground and more glitter than a Mardigra could produce and all of it would need an explanation no human could comprehend. Kyungsoo didn't want to imagine being stuck in prison on a planet he knew nothing about. The story would probably end up on the interstellar news; huge publicity but not the best way to improve their fame. It would be a galactic foreign affairs disaster.

“Where are we going!?” Baekhyun asked. His legs a second slower compared to the jerk of his upper body.

 

“Anywhere but here!”

 

.

.

.

 

The two aliens ran for their lives over hills and prickly bushes that poked into their ‘jean-like’ pants. As they ran their feet were constantly caught on the uneven surface making them fall over as though an unexpecting prankster would pop out and mock them with a snide “Did you have a good trip?”.

 

They managed to run in relative silence but Kyungsoo could hear Baekhyun complain under his strained breath. He wasn't sure what was said but it sounded like a mantra of “This sucks this sucks this sucks this sucks”, and Kyungsoo would have to agree with his friend. This wasn't the most ideal situation, in fact this whole trip was one disaster after another. The worst part was Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the last time had ran so far; exercise was not one of his strong points, luckily to save him from embarrassment  it wasn’t Baekhyun's either.

 

“Do you think we've run far enough?” Baekhyun asked laboriously.

“I wish I knew, maybe-" Kyungsoo couldn't finish his sentence before his body was snatched by an unknown assailant.  With his mouth covered he struggled to break free, he watched as Baekhyun succumbs to the same attack and mirrors his panic expression.

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were swiftly dragged into a room with a window that failed to let them see out, or it may have been a misplaced mirror, either way they weren't too sure. The men that caught them happen to be soldiers too which made the two aliens grow even more nervous. How did the soldiers catch them so fast if they had been running the opposite direction?

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were restrained in chairs unable to communicate back to the suspicious earthlings. They gave each other worried looks and gestures. Kyungsoo gave a forward jerk of his head, a small threat, as to say ;“Don't do anything stupid!".

 

The single soldier tasked to question them became even more suspicious and was so upset he was slamming the table at every opportunity. The soldier was slamming so often that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had thought it was some form of language.  

 

“Where did you come from? Are you North Korean spies!? Or defectors!?” The middle aged man questions, adding a few extra slams of the table at the end of each word he spoke. “Speak!”

 

“Now they think we're _North Korean_ spies!?” Baekhyun hissed out of the corner of his mouth to Kyungsoo before a slam of the table made him jump. Confused, Baekhyun  shook his head feverishly to appease the angry soldier. The humanoid alien knew he wasn’t the best under pressure and remembered how foolish he could be when put on the spot. This was a job for Kyungsoo, he thought, considering it was his fault anyway.  

 

“No we are not spies.” Kyungsoo answered calmly.

 

“Wait how'd you learn their language?” Baekhyun whispered, leaning a little while straining his wrists on his cuffs.

 

“I picked up a bit over the communicator, I got the basics.” Kyungsoo winked. It was a fake confidence wink, a little forced but Kyungsoo was a natural actor. He was determined to fix his mistakes by letting his friend know he had everything under control, otherwise Baekhyun wouldn't let him live a day without reminding him; “Remember when you made us nearly die by making us crash into some prehistoric planet. Good times.”  

  


Perfectly content with Kyungsoo's answer Baekhyun nodded and smiled back. “Good job, now work your magic, I'm starving.”  

 

“Hungry please.” Kyungsoo announced to the soldier analyzing them carefully.

 

The soldier shifted in his chair, the wrinkles on his forehead deepen as he cocks his eyebrow. “Spies don't get food.” The soldier scoffed bitterly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door breaking the tense atmosphere. The soldier stood by the opening and whispers were exchanged. The soldier looked annoyed but then left in a huff.  

 

“So wait, no food?” Baekhyun sighed.

 

.

.

.

  


After an unknown amount of time; which ranged from hours to several hours, the soldier reappeared through the door. In his rough hands he held a tray with some food for the two famished captives. Two small bowls were filled with what looked like small soft beads of carbohydrates, or what humans call ‘Rice'. The other slightly larger bowl was filled with reddish liquid with small pieces of protein and vegetables floating about, better known as ‘Kimchi soup'. He placed the bowls in front of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and grunted a “Eat this”. Further grunts of disapproval followed as he haphazardly takes off their cuffs.

The two aliens looked at each other with unsure expressions. But the call of their ‘stomach-like’ stomachs were mighty persuasive; there was little argument in the matter, they were starving. After a week or so on vacuum packed calorie controlled space food powder, any food even strange ones from another planet looked extremely appetizing. The two began to eat with the silver paddle shaped device since they were unsure what the pair of long silver sticks were for.

Kyungsoo was the first to taste the warm meal, his tentative first bites were blown away by flavor and spice. His eyes flew open in delightful surprise as he made a mental note to somehow get the recipe from the angry soldier man.

 

“This is delicious!." _Slam._ Kyungsoo exclaimed adding his own customary slam of the table.  

His eyes twinkled in earnest compliment while the flavour of Kimchi and Rice danced in his mouth. “I like it very much." _Slam._ He slammed the table again with a passionate force.  

“Thank you.” _Slam._ “Cook very good.” _Slam Slam Slam._

 

With every slam of the table the soldier's eyes grew wider. His eyebrows completed gymnastics on his wrinkly forehead as confusion struck him again and again.

 

Baekhyun reading the situation couldn’t let his friend continue his bizarre form of communication. Horrified and embarrassed, Baekhyun interjects, “Could you stop doing that!?” He whined in a quiet yet somehow loud screech.

 

“I thought that was normal? I'm trying to sound native.” Kyungsoo said, trusting in his own assumptions of human speech and customs rather than the effects it had on the actual soldier earthling. Everyone would always compliment him on his pronunciation, even several non-humanoid species with complex vocal cords. He was pretty sure his language analyzing skills were on point.

 

Just as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had felt safe enough to ravage their meal another man walks in. This man was younger looking compared to the grumpy soldier, he was tight lipped and impeccably dressed. His dark brown hair was combed to the side neatly in a way that made it certain he'd never been to any cool parties at all.  

 

“Stop, please. It's okay, let me talk to the men.” The younger man said in a placating tone. He tipped his head in the direction of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as if to ask for permission. The older soldier man grumbled and narrowed his eyes but allowed it. He bows as the older man stepped out of the room.

“You two are idiots.” The younger man announced off handedly, rolling his eyes so hard it was a miracle they remained in his vision sockets. “You two are on the cusp of creating yet another world war on Earth and a major intergalactic scandal. Don't you realize how serious this situation is?”

 

“Is it me or is he speaking our language?” Baekhyun confused, gives a side glance at Kyungsoo to check if he was listening correctly. This time there was no lag in his communicator so the other possibility was that he somehow became fluent in this Earth language and was just about to commend himself at such a feat.  

 

“I am speaking your language- I mean, our language.” The younger man hissed. He walked back and forth in front of the captives looking flustered and worried.  

 

“Which system are you from?” Kyungsoo asked while raising his eyebrows.  

 

“Exo. You?”

 

“Exo.”

 

“Great. You stuck here too?” Beakhyun interrupted, he assumes considering the lack of technology on Earth no one would willingly be here voluntarily. The planet didn’t even have a proper space station.  

 

“No. Haven’t you read that travel guide? ‘Earth: A trip to a world lost in time for self discovery by Suho,”

 

“Huh, sounds sad. A little wordy too.” Baekhyun gave his brutally honest review and criticism based on the title alone.

 

“No sorry we haven’t...” Kyungsoo said a little more softly.

 

“Have you heard about the great author Suho? The mysterious and handsome traveler Kim Junmyeon?”

 

“Can't say I have…” said Kyungsoo.

 

“Nope.” Baekhyun added. “Mysterious? Wait..!” Baekhyun said as if he had a spark of realization, only to follow up anticlimactically “Actually, no, sorry.”

 

“Well I'm the author, I'm Suho. I've been living on earth to research for my book series and I'm not stuck here like you two.” He shook his head and sighed. “Maybe I should try to be less mysterious?” He mumbled to himself, wondering if anyone had ever read his books; fame was a cruel mistress, he thought.  

 

“Then could you give us a hand? Our ship is in pieces and we need power to take us into orbit.” Kyungsoo pleaded.

 

“Look- what was your name again?” Suho said.

 

“Kyungsoo,”

 

“Baekhyun, voice of an angel.” Baekhyun grinned.

 

“Well, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you both despite the circumstances…” Suho said.

 

“Yeah yeah, but can you help us? Please?” Baekhyun’s eyes seemed to grow wider with his request.

 

“Sorry, no can do. I'm doing this wilderness slash immersion experience, so I've told my editor to leave me here with only the basic essentials.” Suho said proudly, half drifting off into his romanticized vision of travelling and personal growth. “It's a very spiritual experience, you know. You should try it.”

 

“If you haven’t noticed that's exactly what's happened to us.” Baekhyun stated, blank faced.

“Right, right. Sorry.” Suho scratched his neck well aware of the predicament of his fellow Exonians. If there was any way he could help he would, without creating any troubles for himself that is.  

 

“Can you get us out of this mess? We have to wait for a message from the UPA.” Said Kyungsoo. The longer they were interrogated the more likely the humans would catch on to how different they truly were.  

 

“Dammit, here I thought we could bum a free ride…” Baekhyun said to himself; fame was a mistress who was extremely stingy he thought begrudgingly.

 

Suho was silent for a minute, chewing on the thought of both fellow Exonian’s request and their situation. He felt confident he could convince the South Korean military that these two were obviously not spies nor did they pose any danger. On closer inspection both seemed sort of slim and far from athletic. Besides, this sounded like the start of a great story he could write about. It had been a while since he'd rank on any best seller list. Thanks to pesky critics who didn't seem to understand his somber and melancholy tone his career had declined in popularity without anyone really noticing. As the sales of his books diminished so had his editor's attention. There were no more deadline calls or progress calls, and it had been ages since he'd had any sort of contact at all. He tries to push those thoughts aside, there was no way his editor would abandon him on a planet just because he failed to sell books. Although their last conversation didn't sound too promising; “I'll see you in a month or so right, Xiumin?” He asked. “Yeah yeah, sure, whatever.” His editor replied before plopping him on earth and space jumping faster than he could finish his sentence; “Bye Xiu-".

In exchange for his help, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun could provide him with some interesting situations; a fresh more adventurous take on Earth. It was a brilliant idea that warranted a self pat on the back, and it was fair deal, he thought. The only thing missing in his great tale was romance.  

 

Returning from his deep introspection Suho asked; “By any chance, are you two lovers?” His eyes were bright and overly shiny like he had a disco ball spinning in his head.

“Hell no.” Kyungsoo stated unquestionably.

 

“Thanks,” Said Baekhyun with a offended huff.

 

“Oh..” Suho replied. “Well.. Okay. I can work with that.”  

 

“Work with what exactly, hm?” Baekhyun questioned warily. He was starting to have major reservations about this so called famous author no one has ever heard of.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all. And yes I'll help you. As the saying goes ‘We are one' uh- It would be my duty to help a fellow Exo.” Said Suho smiling warmly. What a perfect reply he thought to himself, as expected of a great author. “Don't worry leave everything to me.”

 

.

.

.

 

Suho was nervous yet confident as he steeled himself to talk to the Earthling General. The old man was greying and seemed tired considering the late hour. Suho had been on earth much longer than he could recall, his cover was seamless. In the eyes of his human colleagues, backed by his time working in the military, surely he would be viewed positively, and with sufficient trust.  

 

“So? What do you think Suho?” The General asked. “Do you believe they are threats? Spies? Colonel Seungbin is not convinced…”

 

At the mention, the Colonel rounded the corner of the long hallway. “Sir.” He greeted. “Lieutenant Suho.”

 

"Ah, yes, well, um, I don't believe they are spies at all. They're just a couple of kids running away to better life." Suho answered promptly.

 

The Colonel scoffed. “I brought them Kimchi soup and the one with the round eyes was slamming the table!” The older man looked over to the General; “They’re odd, Sir. The whole situation is odd. How'd they end up in the middle of the demilitarized zone? Why was there a huge hole in the ground!?”

 

Suho was mildly panicking as he remembered the circumstances before the capture of the two detainees. "Well, Sir, Colonel, they, uh, they said that hole was there when they arrived there..." Suho was reaching his limits, the type writer in his mind was running out of ink and somehow the rest of the paper was burnt in the massive fire that was his brain. “ But just look at them. I doubt they've had any military training at all. They're so skinny! I heard the field soldiers say they barely put up a fight!”

 

The General looked thoughtful, concerned but ultimately reluctant  to deal with the fate of the two captives. “Well…” He looked lost or maybe just tired.

 

“Be that as it may, but this needs further investigation! Further questioning! We could be here till morning!” The Colonel was not satisfied with Suho’s explanations, he refused to be dissuaded.  

 

“Till morning…?” The General peeked up at the possibility of staying much later than the current time of 1am.

 

Suho felt the first beads of sweat prickling his neck. "You can't expect these two to be able to dig a hole that size? I mean, what else could it be? A space ship crashed in the demilitarized zone carrying two human-like aliens that happen to look like Koreans??" His voice was breaking but he prayed the insanity of his answers could somehow turn the tables. His eyes darted between his two superiors.

 

"T-hat's ridiculous!" The colonel barked. "This needs to be investi-"

 

"No, you're right Lieutenant," The General Said. "They must be defectees, we shouldn’t hold them here any longer. The reports stated they were being chased by the North Koreans too."

 

"B-but sir! This case is very suspicious!" The Colonel wouldn't give up. "You can't just let them free into civilian population!"

 

“Then we won’t” The General sighed. “They would be under Lieutenant Suho’s observation. I’d rather not stay much longer…”

 

“B-but..!” The Colonel began.

 

“That will be all, good night.” The General said with a wave of his hand.

 

"Yes, yes, of course, thank you sir." Suho bowed profusely as the General walked away. The Colonel followed without the courtesy of a goodbye, clearly still annoyed.

 

.

.

.

 

Suho returned to the interview room with a slight smug look on his face. Though he was exhausted he felt a rush of thrill he thought he had long forgotten. He looked over at the two young Exonians still sitting at the table, their bowls empty. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll be your personal guide to Earth." He smiled.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Yo, do you see the targets?" A man blared into his earpiece barely audible through his loud chewing. _Chew, chew, chew._ “Are they really aliens? No way!”

 

"Tim, What the hell are you eating?"

"McDonalds." The voice said in a thick New York accent.  

 

"We're in Korea for god's sake, eat something nicer. Gross."

 

"Special agent _Samuel_ , do you see the targets?" It was a different voice now, deep, intimidating and southern American; the voice of someone in charge.

 

Sehun shoots up in his seat so fast his car shakes a little. "Uh, yes, yes sir. Two targets and the third is a Korean soldier."

 

"Good. Follow them, get close to them, do anything you have to do. _Do not_ blow your cover. We've sent you the papers, you're set up in Seoul. You got that?"  

 

"Yes sir." Sehun nodded subconsciously.  

 

"The Korean government don't know what we’re up to, they don't know that the CIA is here with orders from the highest officials. So you'll be on your own son."  

 

"Yes sir." Sehun nodded again before the communication was shut off. He sighed and settled back into his seat.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ban_ban)


End file.
